


Things That Were Left Unsaid

by defyingthelawofgravity



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, F/M, Inspired by The Walking Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defyingthelawofgravity/pseuds/defyingthelawofgravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth Greene and Daryl Dixon have history. After two years apart, they meet again.</p>
<p>Kind of angst.</p>
<p>Bethyl AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Were Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I want to apologize before hand for my imperfect use of English, it's not my first language so i hope you can bear with me, 
> 
> Secondly, this is my first Bethyl Fic so I'm sorry if it's not up to your standard,
> 
> Lastly, please enjoy this fic! thanks so much for clicking and I appreciate you comments and reviews!
> 
> ____________________________________________________________________________________________________

“I’m sorry, this is just going to take a minute.” A brunette woman said with an apologetic smile while carrying a cake to the back. Beth forced out a smile.

 

_Well this day can’t get any worse._ Beth looks down at her coffee stained shirt. Correction, her favourite white coffee stained shirt.

 

A while ago, someone bumped her on her way to this bakery, spilling the hot unforgiving mess on her. And now her cake that she had made a reservation for a week earlier has the wrong flavor of icing and contained peanuts, which Maggie is allergic to. And to top that, today’s Maggie’s birthday which mean she has to come to her empty handed and face the wrath of the beast.

 

She smiled a little at that. It has been a kind of tradition between her and her sister ever since she lost half of her family and moved out, to bring each other a whole cake on each others birthday and eat them together.

 

The woman came rustling back but with no cake. She smiled and said, “Excuse me it’ll be a while so you can just sit there if you want.” And began taking orders from a man behind Beth.

 

She doesn’t even try to force a smile and just made her way to the stool near the window.

 

Even though she hated this bakery right now, she can’t deny the strategic view of the busy street. She loves it, it’s like a distraction. A reality tv, but not the kind of reality tv that has writers behind cameras and botox shots off screen, but the kind that has you thinking, imagining what their life is like.

 

When Beth first moved here, she likes spending her afternoons here. Sipping coffee or enjoying a slice of chocolate cake and making up life stories of people passing by. She look back to the brunette woman behind the cashier and still no cake in sight. With a sigh and a little bit of excitement, she went back to her own little distraction. _Why the hell not, it’s been a while anyway._

 

Scanning the passerby, her eyes eyes got caught on a couple. The man has long dark brown hair and has tall big muscle-y body, his face serious and he’s wearing hoodie and jeans. He’s also wearing gloves, which is kinda weird because it doesn’t really match his overall looks. The woman has short red hair, and a very interesting face. The kind that is beautiful and sweet, but will kill you in a heartbeat if you even try to touch her. She’s wearing a black winter jacket that stops in her mid thighs, tight jeans and knee high boots. Both of their hands tangling together while they wait for the walking sign to come up.

 

Beth starts wracking her thoughts as to what story she could conjure to fit them. But nothing came to mind. They’re hard to read. _Maybe I’m a bit rusty, let’s find an easier one._   She was scanning the crowd on the other side of the street when her eyes caught on a figure that is familiar to her.

 

His back was towards her, but she knew those hair and those wide shoulders anywhere. Her breath hitched and a part of her anxiously wish it wasn’t him while the other part wish it was.

 

When he turns around, Beth quickly back up from the window so fast she almost got her back covered in yet another coffee, but that’s the least of her concern. She quickly heads to the brunette woman in the cashier.

 

“I’m so so sorry, it’s still not…” the brunette never even gotten out a whole sentence before Beth cut her with an “I’ll pick it up later.” And walks out the door.

 

She needs to get out of here. Fast. But where, her apartment is just across the street but if she’s alone right now, she’s afraid she might lose herself in the memories she tried so hard to suppress. She needs a distraction. Maggie’s place came first to her mind. She got into her car and drove away. _Thank God I got the space in front of the bakery last night._

 

***

 

“Beth?” a groggy, squinting, bed headed Maggie opens her apartment door.

 

 “Happy birthday Maggie!” Beth crushed her with a hug, Maggie laughs, letting her sister in.

 

“Thanks, Bethy, but aren’t you early? It’s only..” Maggie had to turn her body around and searched for a clock, when she found it her eyes got wide. “8am?!”

 

“Sorry I barged in so early and empty handed, but I promise you I’ll come back on the afternoon with a cake!”

 

Maggie’s eyes squinted at her lack of cake, but Beth gave her her famous puppy eyes and her frown falters.

 

“Fine, but it better be the best one!” Beth smiled and plopped herself down on the couch.

 

“Make yourself at home and while you’re at it, can I resume my sleeping for at least an  hour?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, it’s your apartment anyway.” The thoughts of being alone starts to sink in to Beth and she tried to keep a smile plastered on her face. 

 

“You okay, Beth?” Maggie starts to make her way to the couch, sitting next to Beth.

 

“I’m fine, go back to sleep.” Maggie eyed her doubtfully. “Really Mags, just go to sleep, I’m okay. I just got coffee all over my favourite shirt.” 

 

Maggie sighs as if knowing that it’s the least of Beth’s concern right now and offered to lend her a clean shirt before going back to her room. Silently Beth thanked her sister for not pushing, but with the deafening silence that follows, she’s not entirely sure if she’s not regretting telling her sister who she saw.

 

 ***

 

Beth woke up with heavy eyes and she can feel her eyes are puffy without using a mirror. It’s been two year since she cried herself to sleep, she was wondering why she did it when the event of this morning start to climb into her mind again. _Right, the last time I cried was when Daryl went away, and now he’s back._ She  pinched the bridge of her nose, hoping it could prevent an upcoming headache.

 

“Beth, there’s coffee in the kitchen and I made pancakes!” Maggie shouted from her room. Her stomach rumbles audibly. She forgot to eat breakfast, well the birthday cake was supposed to be her breakfast.

 

She stretch herself one last time before swinging her legs down and make her way to the kitchen/dining room. When the sight and smell invaded her senses, she remembered how hungry she was and she can feel her mouth waters.

 

Beth was on her third pancake when her sister came out of her room, effortlessly cool looking, dressed in jeans that accentuates her long legs and black sweater with brown leather accent.

 

“You’re going somewhere?” Beth asked with mouth full of pancakes. She even wonders if her sister can understand her.

 

“WE are going somewhere, thanks for asking. Come on, finish your pancakes and let’s blow some cash!” Maggie said while raising her hand making a lassoing gesture.

 

Beth almost spits her pancakes laughing. It’s not really a joke but she couldn’t help herself, neither could Maggie. They’re weird like that. Maybe she needs weird right now.

 

Once they catch their breaths, and Beth can actually finish one more pancakes, they made their way out of Maggie’s apartment.

 

***

 

“God Maggie, is this going to take much longer? Just pick one!” Beth crossed her hands, while Maggie still contemplating what kind of dress she would buy.

 

“It’s not an easy decision okay, I need more time to think!” She sighs, leaving her sister to her choices and made her way around the store. She’s been walking around in the woman section for a while now and was getting bored seeing nothing that interests her. She went to the men section and began looking around.

 

The men section is actually pretty empty, well of course it is, this store is quite overpriced. But their designs is pretty great. Her hands absentmindedly start toying a leather jacket nearby. It’s black and has silver zippers that standout. _You know who would look great in this? Daryl Dixon._ Beth mentally cursed herself for making her remember again. She walks quickly to another section and when she realize where she was she can feel her eyes starts to water.

 

She has never stepped her foot in this section before, _not since…_ she shakes her head and slowly went to an aisle. The fabric is so soft to her hands, with an embroidery of a yellow duck in front. The tears was threatening to fall again, and she clenched her hands until she can feel her nails digging to her palms. She took a long steady breath to calm herself and turns around to find Maggie standing a few feet in front of her, a worried expression on her face.

 

“I’m just looking around, are you done thinking what dress to buy or did you give up and choose both?” Beth asked teasingly hoping to ease her sister’s expression and makes her way to her sister.

 

Maggie smiled and led them to the cashier. “Well, the latter and when I was trying to find you I found another one.” Beth shakes her head and giggles.

 

***

 

“So you gonna tell me or not?” She asked when they were in Beth’s car, on her way to Maggie’s apartment.

 

“Tell what?” Beth answered trying to keep cool. But looking beside her she found Maggie looking at her with a deadpanned look. She sighs, she knew she can’t keep anything from her sister, why even bother now.

 

“It’s… Daryl. I saw him this morning, near my apartment.” Beth looks ahead but can still feel Maggie’s gaze on her.

 

“I thought he moved away?” Beth nodded. He did moved away, and by her tone she knew her sister was wondering why he was here also.

 

“Did he talk to you?” Beth shakes her head. “He didn’t even saw me, I just drove to your apartment.” Maggie sighs.

 

Beth stops her car in front of Maggie’s building.

 

“It’s not your fault, Beth. You can’t keep blaming yourself for what happened.”

 

“Please don’t , Maggie. I can’t have this conversation. Not now. Besides, it’s your birthday today, and I don’t want to spoil it. So wait here while I go pick up your cake.” Beth turns and smiled to her sister, hoping she would drop the topic.

 

“About that, actually I got dinner plans, so I don’t think I could eat that cake.” Maggie smiled sheepishly, “Sorry I forgot to tell you.”

 

“Is it Glenn?” Beth asked, Maggie nods and she can see a faint tint of pink on her cheeks. Suppressing a smile, “Okay fine, tomorrow you got to make it up to me by giving me all the details!”

 

“It’s not like it’s our first date, Bethy!” Maggie laughs and made her way out of Beth’s car.

 

***

 

The next day, Beth made sure Maggie was actually up before going to her apartment. By the sound of her voice, Beth was sure her sister got a hangover, so in addition of her birthday cake, she also brought some soup with her.

 

Maggie opens her door slowly, revealing her glasses wearing state and hushed tones when she ushered Beth in. Something must’ve happened last night.

 

Beth was cutting two slices of cake when she heard the story. Last night, Glenn proposed. She was confused as to why Maggie is distressed, they’re both perfect for each other, practically best friends!

 

“I just don’t think it’s the best time! It seems rushed you know?” Maggie said pulling plate with the bigger slice in front of her and began chomping it up in three bites.

 

“So you reject him?!” Beth’s eyes went wide. Maggie starts cutting another slice.

 

“No, I said…. Well I went to the bathroom and when I came back he didn’t mention it.” A big piece of cake disappeared into her mouth.

 

By the third slice they moved to the living room, and Maggie loses her eyeglasses. Her face seems more sad than hangover-y, and Beth realizes she regrets her decision.

 

“You know it’s not like you broke up. It’s not too late, you should call him.” Maggie turns to look at her.

 

“You think so?” before she could answer, the doorbell ring.

Beth seeing her sister disheveled and pleading look decided she should be the one opening the door.

 

“Beth?” an Asian man with a similar sunglasses as Maggie was standing in front of her.

 

“Glenn! Come on in. You came in the right time!” Beth grins.

 

“Glenn?” Maggie was standing up now, and wearing the sunglasses again.

 

“I’ll just leave you two, bye Maggie! Bye, Glenn!” Beth quickly gave her sister and Glenn a side hug and retrieve her bag before heading out.

 

*** 

 

Deciding she couldn’t eat take outs and microwave dinner anymore, Beth made a turn into a grocery store.

 

_Why are you so afraid? It’s not like you’re going to meet him here, there are a dozen grocery stores in the area, what are the chances of you meeting him here? Besides, he may not even be in here anymore._ She straightened her shoulders and push a cart into an aisle.

 

“Beth?”

 

***

 

She turns so fast he was afraid she might cracked her spine. When he looked at her face, he suddenly realize he never really gotten over her. Not that he was really trying anyway.

 

“Da..Daryl.”

 

_Shit, she’s scared. Who won’t be after what I did?_

 

“You well?”

 

“Yeah, you?” she asked him with her doe blue eyes. And he almost felt it, hope, before brushing it away.

 

“Yeah, I’m okay.” _No you’re not. You’ve been fucking miserable. Tell her how sorry you are, tell her you regretted going away, tell her you should’ve fought harder, tell her it was you who fucked up. Tell her you still lov-_

 

“So what brought you here?” Beth’s eyes searching his and he can’t stand it. He brought his eyes to anywhere but hers.

 

“Dale.” Daryl mutters while risking a glance to her direction. Dale was his boss and he asked him to get some car parts.

 

“Oh.” She nodded her head.

 

The silence that hung after seemed so long. And Daryl decided he should leave because apparently he made her uncomfortable.

 

“I best be going then.” He smiled a little, sorry for disrupting her time. _Her life_. He started to walk to the other direction.

 

“Daryl, wait,” her voice stopped him from walking, “it’s nice seeing you again.”

 

If he could, he would turn around and hug her and would never let her go again. No matter what. But he doesn’t dare hope, so he just walks away.

 

***

 

When Beth looked into his eyes for the very long time, she realizes some things.

 

One, she missed him badly. Two, she still love him, still hope they will be together again. So she tried to make amends, try to make him forgive her. Well before he walks away that is.

 

_Well, serves you right, after what you did. You’re trouble for him._

 

She wanted to curl up right there and then, and cry again. She couldn’t care less that she was in the middle of a grocery store. But she decided she needs to get her shit done. She’s a grownup now, not some teenager. Her grip on her trolley tightens as she tries to remember her list.

 

*** 

 

**Two weeks later**

 

The Grimes are friends with the Greenes, so they were invited to their newborn daughter’s party. A kind of welcoming her to the world party. 

 

By the time Beth got there, the lawn was already packed. Hershel, her father, has already arrived and was sitting and talking to Tyresse, and she saw Maggie and Glenn in each other arms, laughing at what Tara and Amy said. Maggie’s finger adorned with a simple round cut diamond ring, her distress then seemed so trivial than her big grin now.

 

Beth made small talks around the crowd, before realizing she should congratulate Rick and Lori. She made her way inside the house and quickly spotting Rick on the porch and engulf him in a hug.

“Congratulations! I’m so happy for you!”

 

“Thanks, Beth!” He smiled broadly. “Lori’s inside with Judith if you wanna see her.”

 

Beth nods enthusiastically. “Of course I wanna see her!”

 

So she made her way to the living room, Lori was just getting up from the couch when she spotted her.

 

“Congratulations!” she hugged Lori without crushing Judith as best as she could.

 

“Thankyou so much Beth,” she looks down in awe at her baby and Beth felt a pang of jealousy in her. Beth looked at Judith, sleepy eyes and chubby cheeks, and she felt her eyes starts to water. Lori noticed this.

 

“You want to hold her for me? I want to get something to drink.” She said kindly, Beth nods. Carefully putting Judith in Beth’s hand before disappearing from the living room. She sat down to the couch, never leaving her eyes off the newborn baby.

 

Now that she’s alone, she let a tear fall. This could’ve been hers, if she was stronger. As if sensing her sadness, Judith brought her hand to Beth’s cheek and smiled.

 

“Thanks.” Beth sniffed. She hugged Judith and hummed a song. When she hears the even breaths of the little human, she sets her down to a cradle near the couch, and began wiping away her tears.

 

She was turning around to find Lori but instead her eyes met Daryl’s.

 

*** 

 

He couldn’t even breath, as if this was a dream he was afraid any small movement would wake him up. Everything was right, Beth with her baby. _Their_ baby. But when her face turns to shades of sadness and grief he realized this was reality. There are no _them._ His heart threatens to shatter, seeing Beth holding a baby as if it’s her own, humming little tunes. Tears flowing silently down her face. He was rooted in place.

 

And he was still rooted in place when she turns around to find her blue eyes clash with his.

 

All he wanted to do now was hug her, and beg for her forgiveness.

 

“Hi.” Beth smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes and it pained him so to think that it was because of him. Her smiled faltered a little when he doesn’t say anything.

 

“I’m just going to look for Lori now.” She ducks her head and tried to walk past him.

 

Before he even knows it, the sentence came out from him like a waterfall.

 

“I’m sorry, Beth.”

 

She stopped and turns around, Her eyes showing confusion and something he couldn’t recognize.

 

“This should’ve been you, I was a coward, still am. I’m sorry I walked away when you need me to fought harder. All I ever brought to your life was nothing but sadness, while you gave everything for me. It’s not fair, and I’m sorry.” He looked down to his hands.  “You should’ve been with a better man.”

 

***

 

“No, Daryl,” and she could see his eyes snapped to hers.

 

“It’s my fault. Mine. I should’ve been stronger, I should’ve held on to..” Beth sobbed and the tears fall down again. “I’m sorry, Daryl, I couldn’t even give you what you wanted. I’m sorry for the things that didn’t happened, I’m sorry for letting him die, I should’ve, I should’ve…”

 

Daryl closes the distance between them in a heartbeat and gather her up in his arms. Beth cried on his chest, finally letting it out.

 

She still remembers.

When she first met him.

When she first had her first kiss with him.

When she broke the news to a shocked Daryl.

When she finally let her family know.

When they celebrate together with a nice dinner.

When they were about to be a family of their own.

When the car swerved on impact of the upcoming truck.

When she woke up to Daryl’s, Maggie’s, and her father’s face.

When they told her that she lost her mother, brother, and unborn child.

When she couldn’t move or talk or eat for days.

When she finally realize that she would only bring him down towards a deep abyss with her.

When they parted.

When she broke the bathroom mirror and slice her wri-

 

“Beth.” He said her name so soft, as if he’s caressing it. “Beth, it’s not your fault. There’s nothing for me to forgive you for. You gave me everything, you gave me happiness.” He broke away from the hug, holding her hands, when suddenly his hand stopped  when it felt a horizontal ridge on her wrist, and the breath was knocked out of his chest. His eyes snapped to hers.

 

“I don’t blame you for anything, Daryl. I was only bringing you down then, I was only a burden.”

 

He cupped her cheeks, “You were never a burden to me, ever. You’re the only one I could love, you’re the only one I love. I can’t be without you. Don’t go, Beth.”

 

Beth leaned her forehead against his and closes her eyes. “I love you, Daryl, I never stopped, ever since I saw you fell down your motorcycle.” She can feel his smile. “I won’t go anywhere without you.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Promise.”

 

***

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!   
> I want to add a random thing, because I am also a marvel universe fan I want to tell you that yes, the couple Beth saw from inside the cafe was indeed Bucky/Winter Soldier and Natasha/Black Widow!   
> Haha!  
> That's why they are so hard to read!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
